Happy Birthday Mitchie
by LoveShipper
Summary: Mitchie gets a very special birthday present. Smitchie


Happy Birthday Sweet Mitchie A\N Here you go Miss A_Wa. Sorry it took so long. I don't own Camp Rock or its beloved characters. Enjoy and review. Oh ya please don't send me the corrections please just leave me a review, thanks for supporting me, i appreciate it.

"Ok so this is official the worst birthday ever. First my mom was too busy planning her next catering party to cook me breakfast, all I got was a kiss on the cheek and toast and my dad had to go into the store early. Then I get to school to find out that Sierra is sick today so now I get to deal with the Queen of Mean and her cronies all by myself. I mean it is not as if they will leave me alone on my birthday" Mitchie groaned as she took her books out of the locker for her next class. As she was talking, Britney the most popular girl in the school and her yes girls, moved through the hallway with all the other students moving out of her way as if they were scared to cross her , they spotted her

"Itch where is your loser friend? Did she finally see you for the nobody that you are? I can't believe that she even hung out with you, she must be nuts" With those words and the thrill of seeing the hurt in Mitchie's eyes and the tears in her eyes she flounced away.

Mitchie put her head back in her locker, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. She knew in her heart that what Britney had said wasn't true, Sierra hung out with her because she liked Mitchie for who she was and could see the true Mitchie and liked it. The same with her other best friend from Camp Rock Caitlyn, even after she found out that she had lied to everyone, she had comforted her all night long with hugs, words of encouragement and of course, being Caitlyn, words of cajoling and good natured teasing.

She took out her phone to see if Caitlyn sent her a text and had to smile at the text she had sent: Hi Mitch, whatz up girl? So i hear it is a certain someone's b-day? So I thought i would send you a message to say: Happy b-day, hope it is a good one, you deserve the very best and don't let the Queen bother you. She needs an attitude check which I would gladly do for you, just say the word. ;) Anyway take care lov ya. So Caitlyn, always trying to cheer her up with her spunky attitude, it made Mitchie feel somewhat better.

Her thoughts were interrupted by girls' high pitched screams, she turned around to see what the heck they were screaming about but was blinded by a pair of hands being put over her eyes. "Hey birthday girl, so don't freak out like these girls who are squawking like a mother blue jay. I have something to say: Happy birthday to youuuu, happy birthday to youuuu, Happy birthday dear Mitchie, happy birthday to youuuu! One more time!"

"How about no more time, Jase, stop singing you are hurting my eardrums. Gesh give the girl some room" The hands were pulled away from her eyes and she stood stunned at the sight in front of her: the whole Connect 3 group!. "What are you guys doing here? This is such a good and welcome surprise!. She hugged each of them but seemed to linger a little bit longer in Shane's arms, not like he was making it easier to leave them.

The Queen of mean came stomping over and ignored Mitchie, what else is new?,and addressed the three boys. "So what are you hunks doing with this nobody. I mean I know you guys do charity work but no need to get her hopes up. Why don't we hang out?" she said as she batted her eyes and tried to snuggle up to Shane.

"No thanks, we would rather hang out with our best friend on her birthday" With that they walked away from Britney gently pulling Mitchie along with them. They blindfolded her and lead her by her hands outside where there is a picnic with a small bouquet of wildflowers on the blanket.

"Ok so here you go birthday girl." Nate said and helped her down onto the blanket. He noticed that Shane was giving him the nod to both of the guys to get out of here and leave them alone. "So ok we just remembered something that is urgent so we are going to leave you but we will see you later girl."

Nate and Jason each gave Mitchie a kiss on the cheek and left. Shane took a deep breath and then took the blindfold off. "So we didn't have a lot of time to get this surprise ready but we wanted to do something nice for you. You seemed so sad and lonely on the phone so we thought we would cheer you up"

Mitchie was speechless, the food was spaghetti and meatballs with store bought garlic bread with grape juice. Plus the gesture was so sweet of all the boys so all she could do was to tear up. She tackled Shane in a huge hug which almost knocked him over with a chorus of thank you's. They both sat down to enjoy their meals while talking freely about everything under the sun like they had never been apart. After the meal was done, Mitchie got up to leave but Shane put a hand on her arm to guide her gently into his arms for a slow dance with just him humming into her ear. Mitchie felt like she was floating on a cloud and didn't care that her classmates were probably watching with jealousy from the window, all she cared about was what was happening right now. She turned her head to tell Shane how much she appreciated this sweet gesture but at the same time Shane turned to tell her something and their lips meet in a sweet, innocent kiss.

The End. 


End file.
